Hold Me
by Mercury
Summary: It's a songfic to Savage Garden's "Hold Me". It's a very unusual couple...not yaoi or yuri, though! Please read and review! No one reviews me anymore!


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTES-  
Am I weird? No!! Don't say I am, seriously! I've been working on this for quite a while (at least since Saturday). It's a Hawkmon/Yolei romance fic! Please, be open-minded and read it. It's a song-fic, too, by the way. I'm not getting a lot of reviews anymore! It's depressing! Plus, I had a bad day. So I had to post to FFN and make it all better!   
  
Okay, maybe I'm a little weird.  
  
DISCLAIMER-  
*ahem* Not mine. Not yours. Not any of ours. Dude, that sounded cool! I also don't own the song "Hold Me". It belongs to Savage Garden.  
  
THANK YOUS-  
I would so much like to thank...Sandiya, for always reviewing my fanfics! And also, my real life friend Katy for giving me the idea to use this song for my fic!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hold Me"  
by Mercury  
  
  
  
"At least I'm not the one with big hair!" Yolei balled her fists at Davis. The two had gotten into a fight three days before that was still going strong.  
  
Cody held his hands up in an 'I Come In Peace' gesture. "If you two don't stop throwing insults, someone is going to get hurt!"  
  
"Stay out of this, Cody!" Davis shouted. To Yolei, he said, "Yeah? Well...at least...at least...At least I'm not the one with a mismatched Digimon!"  
  
Yolei opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She blinked, and said slowly, "Don't insult Hawkmon."  
  
But Davis was basking in the glow of finally winning the argument. "I mean, what's with you? You're a girl, but Hawkmon's not. And Kari and Sora and Mimi all have girl Digimon..."  
  
He continued, but Yolei had stormed away through the Digital World, a confused Hawkmon following.  
  
Davis and Cody both stared after them.  
  
"That was...different," Cody remarked.  
  
A few yards away, Yolei broke into a run.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hawkmon asked, flapping his wings to keep up.  
  
After a time, Yolei stopped and turned around. "He insulted you...he insulted us," she said, choking back tears.  
  
Hawkmon cocked his head. "If you feel that way, then let's just not go back to the others for a while." He walked to a nearby huge, hollow tree and made himself comfortable inside.  
  
~Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses  
And secret hiding places~  
  
Yolei followed, sitting on the cold ground beside her Digimon. She tried to turn it over in her mind, why Davis's comment had made her so upset. She glanced at Hawkmon.  
  
He was too busy thinking to notice her looking at him. He stared at the side of the tree, lost in thought.  
  
'I didn't want to leave the others...but then, I can't leave Yolei alone...' He shifted so that he wasn't facing her. 'Can Digimon feel love for humans? I think...I do...but I could never admit it.'  
  
~I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's allright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
'Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man~  
  
"Maybe Davis had a point, Yolei," he said slowly.  
  
She turned to face him. "What? How can you say that? We're perfect partners!"  
  
"How do you know that?" he demanded, his normally calm voice raised to almost shouting.  
  
"Because--" she began.  
  
"Maybe we should just not be partners anymore! Being with you all the time confuses me!"   
  
He glared at his friend. She fell silent and moved to a far corner of the tree, looking at him only long enough to let him see tears well up in her eyes.  
  
~Hey  
More than angry words I hate this silence  
It's getting so loud  
Well I want to scream  
But bitterness has silenced these emotions  
It's getting hard to breathe~  
  
'I wish I hadn't made her so upset,' he thought sadly. He listened to her sniffling, trying to hide her tears. 'I wish she would be happy again...' He realized that his nervousness had led to what he said. His feeling just left him feeling so strange...  
  
"I'm so confused!" he blurted out.  
  
~So tell me isn't happiness  
Worth more than a golden diamond ring  
I'm willing to do anything  
To calm the storm in my heart~  
  
She turned around and looked at him again. "Is...is something wrong?" she sniffled.  
  
He stiffened at her voice, strange thoughts still racing through his head.  
  
~I've never been the praying kind  
But lately I've been down upon my knees  
Not looking for a miracle  
Just a reason to believe~  
  
Still sniffling, she crawled back to her Digimon. Rain had begun to softly fall outside the large tree.  
  
Hawkmon jumped nervously when she touched him lightly.  
  
"What is it?" she asked. "You can tell me anything, you know."  
  
He pondered this for a minute as the rain outside got stronger.  
  
~I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's allright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
'Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man~  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Yolei?" he said finally.  
  
She was suprised, to say the least. "Well, I guess you could say that..."  
  
He was disappointed. "Won't you explain?"  
  
But she seemed to remember her previous grudge against him and fell silent again.  
  
~Do you remember not long ago  
When we used to live for the nighttime  
Cherish each moment  
Now we don't live we exsist  
We just run through our lives  
So alone~  
  
"Please don't be mad!" he said suddenly. His bright blue eyes were full of his grieving tears. "It's all my fault!"  
  
~That's why you've got to hold me~  
  
"No..." she whispered, her voice barely audible over the upcoming storm outside. "It wasn't your fault. It was Davis's..."  
  
"So what are you saying?" he asked.  
  
"I'm saying I don't blame you for our little fight." She scooped him up into a hug, just as the storm outside picked up.  
  
~Hey  
If we can't find a way out of these problems  
Then maybe we don't need this  
Standing face to face  
Enemies at war we build defenses   
And secret hiding places~  
  
He smiled at her warmly and gestured toward the storm. "I think we're stuck for a while."  
  
"That's okay, it gives me time to tell you something."  
  
"Go ahead," he urged.  
  
She shifted nervously. "You might find it strange, but I'm going to come right out and say it...I love you..."  
  
"That's exactly what I was going to tell you!" he replied happily.  
  
And together, they watched the storm.  
  
~I might need you to hold me tonight  
I might need you to say it's allright  
I might need you to make the first stand  
'Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oh, boy, that was fun to write! Always did wanna try one of those...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
